True Blood Domino City
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ryou work's at a bar,waiting on vampires,Werewolves,shifters,and perverted men. Bakura Touzokou moves to town, he's cruel,rude,and a total Jerk! But never to Ryou. He's never anything but charming,nice,and protective or Ryou. Ryou doesn't mind of course.based off of True Blood. M because it was inspired by True Blood. R&R PLZ!SxJ RxB MxM
1. Prologue

**Me- Yeah... Um... yeah its another horror/romance/supernatural/angst/Ryou-abuse fic... This time multichap. Does not have anything to do with Pain Sorrow Death Freedom thing that I did If you havent read it you can it was a venting. It has a very bloody death. Shifter!Bakura or Werewolf!Bakura? You pick. It's those two i'm stuck on. **

**Bakura- What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you torture MY hikari?**

**Me- Because I love him cuz he sooo cute and innocent! ^^*Huggles Ryou***

**Ryou- Wh-what are you going to do?**

**Me- Child abuse... um... *Coughs something* Bullying... I thing that's it.**

**Bakura-What did you say?**

**Me-Huh?**

**Bakura-you coughed somthing what was it?**

**Me- I don't know what you talking about...**

**Ryou-I'm scared!**

**Bakura- WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!**

**Me-I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! GOT IT? GOOD!**

**Summary- I was nursing my sore wrist when he walked in. He looked exaclty like me but only much crueler looking version of me... Bakura Touzokou. He was drop dead sexy! All the girls were already drooling over him. I felt the blush on my cheeks when he caught me staring and looked down at my desk. But I looked back up a few minutes later. I don't know why, but something told me, maybe it was because I coundn't read his mind like the others... He wasn't human. Great. Another vamp, wolf or shifter in Domino City Japan. Like we didn't have enough!**

**Ryou work's at a bar. His Job, waiting on vampires, Werewolves, shifters, and perverted men, and reading the mind's of the men in the bar to keep trouble maker's away.**

**Ryou has been abused his whole life, whether it was by bullies at school, or by his father when his father was actually home. When there's a new kid, Bakura, Touzokou moves to town, he's cruel rude and a total Jerk! But never to Ryou. He's never anything but charming, nice, and protective of the young teen. Ryou doesn't mind of course. But there's something about Bakura that Ryou can't put his fingure on, who is Bakura really? based off of True Blood. M because it was inspired by True Blood. **

**Warning- Violence! Abuse! FIGHTING! and other shit I might come up with! **

**Bakura-Enjoy!**

**Me-If you dont watch True Blood! WATCH IT!**

~~~True Blood~~~~

I sighed as I walked to the bar.

"Need two bottles of True Blood at table 6!" I called. Malik came out.

"More? Damn!" he said. I smiled.

"Hey! They pay an excellent tip. I ain't complaining!" I said. Malik grabbed two bnottles and tossed them to me. I took them and went over to the table.

"Here you go. Enjoy." I said.

"Thank you." said one vampire. I nodded and left.

_'Damn he's hot...'_ I twitched and looked over at the man who said it. he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Rishid!" I yelled to the gaurd. He walked out.

"What is it Ryou?" he asked.

"That pervert's back table ten." I said."MARIK! Hurry up with that food!"

"Bitch! Do NOT rush me!" came a yell. I sighed.

"I'll get take care of him. Have you seen Joey and Seto? I can't find them." Rishid asked.

"Boss went to deal with a fight out side. Don't know where Joey is probably with him." I answered. Malik groaned.

"Marik! I swear if you don't hurry up I will couch you!" he yelled. Marik came out.

"Here! Damn! I'm cooking as fast as I can!" he said then he went back to the kitchen. I Sighed again.

"I'm going to be so tired tomorrow." he said.

"I know..." Malik said, then he went off to the table 5 to give them their food. Seto and Joey came in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Werewolf and Vampire fight again." Seto said."Where's the others?"

"Yami and Yugi had to go home, Mai's babysitter quit and she had to leave, and Duke and Tristan I have no idea where they went." I said.

"Fuck!" Seto growled. Joey sighed.

"Seto calm down." he said. Seto took a breath. I looked around.

"The vamps seem uneasy... So do the wolves..." I said.

"They're on edge. It's best we close for the night." Seto said. I nodded.

"Marik! Rashid! Closing time!" I called. Marik and Rishid nodded and started clearing peaople out of the bar, Malik and I started cleaning up. We collected the tips left and all of the money.

"Why do you think their on edge?" Malik asked.

"Someone new is moved here last night. No one has seen them. That's why they are on edge." Seto asked.

"Shifter you got to be fucking kidding." Marik said. Seto shrugged.

"See you all tomorrow. 7:00 sharp. Tell Yami, Yugi and Mai I want them here or they're fired." he said. We nodded. I watched as they left one by one I stayed behind to help Seto lock up.

"What do you think? Human? Or not?" I asked.

"Hopefully human." Seto replied as we left the bar.

"See ya tomorrow." I said.

"And you."

I headed to my car and got in and headed to the one place I did not want to go. Home.

~~~End Of Prologue~~

**Me- Hate? Love? plz love?**

**Bakura- Gotta love True Blood.**

**Ryou-Review!**

**Bakura-NO FLAME!**


	2. The New Kid

**Me- Here's a new chap!**

**Bakura- She owns nothing.**

**Ryou- Um... Enjoy.**

**Me- Also I have decided which Bakura I'm using. You'll have to wait and see. ^^ oh in this story our old friend Taisho returns as a bully.**

**Also the ages-**

**Seto-18**

**Joey- 16**

**Ryou-16**

**Bakura- 18**

**Yami- 17**

**yugi- 16**

**Tristen-16**

**Duke- 16**

**Taisho- 17**

~~~~True Blood~~~~

I sighed as I walked into class and sat down next to Malik. Malik looked at me.

"Sleep at all?" he asked.

"No. My dad thought it was a good idea to yell and scream at me last night when I got home, and if that isn't enough he nearly broke my wrist. I was up til 3 45 this morning in pain." I said sighing. "I need more money if I'm ever gonna get out of that house. I'm probabley going to have to take another job."

"Just ask Seto for a raise. He's rich. I'm sure He'll give you one." Malik said.

"Maybe." I said. I saw a few other students walk in. I tensed. Malik noticed and looked. It was the school bully and his friends. I sighed.

_'Remember if we don't move they can't see us.'_ Malik thought smirking. I covered my mouth trying not to giggle. Malik smiled.

_'Pea size brains too!'_ he added as the bullies past. I couldnt help it and I giggled, Malik did too.

"What are you laughing about, freak?" came a sneer. I turned to see Taisho beside me.

"Nothing Taisho-kun." I said. Taisho sneered and grabbed me and jerked me out of my seat. I tensed, he had grabbed my hurt wrist.

"No I'm sure I would love to hear what was so funny." he said.

"Let him go, Taisho!" I heard Malik say.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do?" Taisho asked.

"Its not what he's going to do. Its what I'm going to do if you don't let Ryou go." I turned my head and breathed a silent sigh of relief when I saw Marik. Taisho let me go and I stepped away from him.

"Taisho, Marik please take your seat." the teacher said as she walked in. Marik sat next to Malik and Taisho and his gang went to the back of the room. I sighed and rubbed my sore wrist. It wasn't swollen thankfully.

"Class we have a new student. Please come in."

I was still nursing my sore wrist when he walked in. He looked exaclty like me but only much crueler looking version of me and he was drop dead sexy! All the girls were already drooling over him. I felt the blush on my cheeks when he caught me staring and looked down at my desk. I looked back up after a few seconds. I saw Malik staring at the new boy with an open mouth.

_'Damn he sexy!'_

I snickered. Marik snapped Malik's mouth shut. Malik blushed and looked at him smiling. Marik shook his head.

"Bakura Touzokou. Just stay on my good side and I'm sure we'll get along just fine." he said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few young wolves lower their head a bit. Bakura looked around and saw them. That's when Marik stood up.

"Hello, I-"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Bakura asked in a low growl. I saw Marik take a step back at the growl. Everyone froze at that moment I could hear everyone's shocked thoughts.

_'Did he just growl at Marik?'_

_'Does this new kid have a death wish?'_

_'Did Marik seriously back down?'_

I looked at the young werewolves. They head their heads lowered more. I looked at Bakura and tried to read his thoughts but couldn't. I frowned.

_'Ryou what the fuck is he? A murderer? Psycho?'_

I looked at Marik who was looking at me. I shook my head. Marik frowned.

"Alright Everyone settle down. Bakura You'll sit by Ryou." I sighed and raised my hand.

"Hi." I said. He came over and sat next to me. I looked at my wrist.

~~~~Lunch~~~

"Do you think Seto meant he'd really fire them?" Marik asked as we waited for Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Duke to show up. I looked at him.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Duke and Tristen slack off way too much. He won't fire Mai, I know that. She needs the money." I said.

"We all need the money!" Malik said."Especially you."

"I'm fine. For now. Dad's leaving for Egypt, thank Ra." I sighed.

"What was the damage this time?" Marik asked.

"My wrist hurts not broken though." I said putting my wrist on the table.

"Hey guys." Duke and Tristen said sitting down.

"Seto is pissed at you guys!" Malik said."Where the fuck did you go last night?"

"You know we need more cooks in the bar! I'm not cooking all the time because you want to go and slack off! Seto wants us at the Bar at 7:00 tonight. He said if you don't show up, your fired." Marik said.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as he and Yugi joined us.

"Is your grandpa ok?" I asked Yugi. He nodded.

"Yeah. Was Seto angry that we left early?" he asked.

"No. Just angry at Duke and Tristen... He's also on edge. anything will set him off... So I think it's best that we are all there..." I said.

"Just because of some new arrival. Man I hope its not another wolf... Or vampire..." Marik groaned. I shrugged. Marik despised wolves and was freaked out by vampires. He had been captured by one a few years back and he was scared of vampires ever scince. But it was weird because he didnt seem to be the one to be afraid of anything.

"We'll have to wait and see." I said I looked around the lunch room and spotted Bakura in the corner of the room watching every one. He looked at me and I looked away.

"Is he even human?" Marik asked me.

"No... I don't know what he is... I can't read his mind..." I said.

"Great..." Marik said. I rolled my eyes. I looked back over and saw the wolves had joined Bakura and were sitting at the table talking to him. I turned back to my friends.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Bakura leaned back in the chair looking around. His eyes drifted over to Ryou and the two Egyptians. A few minutes later a few more people joined. Ryou looked at him then away saying something. Bakura looked up when some pups sat down. He looked at them.

"I dont have time for pups. Why don't you go and bug someone else?" he asked. One, and black haired pup shifted.

"Is it true? That Kul Elna pack was wiped out? Your the only one left?" he asked.

"That's none of your fucking business." Bakura growled."Now leave." The four young wolves flinched lowering their heads. Bakura looked away.

"Your still a pup yourself, you don't have a right to tell u-" a brown haired wolf had started to say.

"I'm a Pack Master. And I suggest you shut the fuck up before I shut you up." Bakura snarled. The wolf snapped his mouth shut.

"How are you a Pack Master?" asked another pup.

"Again thats none of your fucking business!" Bakura snapped once again making the wolves flinch. Bakura sighed standing. He left the cafeteria and headed to the front of the school. He left the school and closed his eyes he change into a large pure white wolf. He picked up his clothes in his jaws and started to run away from the school into the woods. He slowed down to a trot as an old Mansion came into view. he dropped the clothes and changed back and pulled the clothes on. He jogged up the steps and went inside. As soon as he walked in he was tackled by three little pups. He smiled ruffling their hair.

"Hey, pups." he said. He went to the living room the little ones following. He saw the rest of the pack in the room. A few of them looked at him. He sighed settling down on the floor. A few of the wolves stood and laid around him. He watched as the pups ran around chasing each other. He smiled.

He closed his eyes laying against the wolves as more laid down and fell asleep.

~~~~~La li la li la!~~~~

**Me- Well there's chappy two.**

**Bakura- Sweet I'm a werewolf.**

**Ryou- Review! No flames, please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

**Me- Yup. I'm updating**

**Bakura- She owns nothing.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

**Me- Oh also Marik is 17 and Malik is 16.**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"_talking in Egyptian/Arabic"_

Ryou sighed as he pulled his hair back into a messy bun, and straightened his apron.

"Something wrong?" Malik asked as the whitette sat down on a stool.

"Freaking perverts." Ryou said, rubbing his temples, "I swear I've had my butt grabbed 50 times already."

"Damn." Malik said. Yugi patted Ryou's shoulder.

"What are you three doing? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hey, Seto." the three greeted. The brunette looked out over the counter at the people. Marik and Duke came out with some food and set it on the counter.

"Is it me or is it busier than last night?" Marik asked.

"It does seem more crowded." Ryou said, taking a tray of food.

"And there are more perverts then usual…" Malik said as he the other. The two left to bring the food to the tables they were for.

Ryou went over to his table and set the food down.

"Here you are. Enjoy your food." he said smiling then he head back to the bar. He jumped as his ass was grabbed and turned glaring at the man, gritting his teeth he continued to the bar. He passed Mai.

"Just ignore them, Hun." she said.

"I try to but not when it happens 50 times." Ryou said. As he got to the counter the door opened. On instinct he, Malik, Seto, and Marik looked at the door to see who entered. Ryou blinked when he saw it was Bakura.

"Fuck it's the psycho." Marik hissed quietly. Bakura looked around as he headed over to the bar. Seto frowned slightly. Bakura came over and sat down not even noticing Ryou and the others.

"Beer." he said. Seto pulled out a bottle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked setting it down. Bakura took it opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Their dead." was all Bakura said. Seto froze. Ryou, Malik, and Marik looked at the two.

"What?"

"Mom and Dad… They were killed in an attack from a neighboring pack. We also lost most of the pups." Bakura said.

"Marik and Rishid clear out the bar. You two start cleaning." Seto said. Marik nodded.

"Got it. Closing time!" he called he jumped over the counter and he and Rishid started to clear out the bar. Ryou and Malik along with Yugi and Mai started to clean and collect the money and tips left behind. Bakura watched. Duke, Tristen and Yami came out.

"What's up why are we closing early?" Duke asked. Then he saw Bakura.

"Just help clean up." Seto ordered. The three nodded and started to help. Seto looked at Bakura.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Old mansion in the woods." Bakura answered, he sighed, "Fuck." he muttered.

"Mom and Dad are really dead?" Seto asked quietly.

"Dead as dust." Bakura answered just as quietly, "I'm shocked the pack didn't reject me."

"What do you mean? You a wolf. Why would they?" Seto asked.

"I have shifter blood in me. Not just wolf." Bakura reminded him.

"Yes but you turned Wolf. Not a bunny." Seto said. Bakura started snickering. Seto growled, "Not funny."

Bakura busted out laughing more, "Dude you just rhymed!" he cackled. Seto blinked then cursed when he realized Bakura was right.

"Shut it!" he hissed. Bakura stopped and raised his hands faking fear.

"Oh no! Please don't turn into a bunny and hurt me" Bakura said. Just he said this, Ryou and his friends returned.

"Shut up or I swear to Ra I will-" Seto stared.

"What? Turn into a fluffy bunny and torture me with your cuteness?" Bakura said cackling.

Seto, "Are you high?" he asked. Bakura snickered.

"Fuck no. I'm not drunk neither. Tired as hell though." Bakura said yawning. "Haven't slept in weeks. I got about two hours of sleep earlier today but that's about it."

Ryou sat down on a bar stool and Malik sat next to him.

"How do you two know one another?" Malik asked.

"We're brothers." Bakura and Seto said at the same time.

"So your a shifter too?" Marik asked.

"Wolf." Bakura said. Marik eyes widened and he jumped behind the bar so it was between Bakura and him. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Marik stop being a jackass!" Malik said, then he turned to Bakura, "Ignore him. If you're a wolf then how are you and Seto brothers?"

"Our mother was a shifter." Bakura said.

"Your both half shifter and half wolf?" Ryou asked him. Bakura nodded looking over at Ryou.

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's awesome." Malik said smiling. Marik glared at Bakura.

"_I don't like that asshole."_ he growled. Malik glared at him and Bakura sighed.

"_I don't like you either. So shut up your voice is annoying."_ Bakura said.

"how the hell did you know what I said?" Marik asked.

"I'm Egyptian you idiot. I think I'd know my own language." Bakura said.

"Yeah right your too pale." Marik said.

"That's because I'm albino." Bakura said. "Do you know what an albino is? It's a person who is really pale, and has white hair." Bakura said this as if he was explaining it to a little kid, causing Ryou and Malik to giggle.

"I know what an albino is!" Marik snapped. Bakura faked shocked.

"Really?" he said. Marik growled. Bakura smirked as Ryou and Malik laughed more. Bakura looked at them. Marik walked out from behind the bar.

"Fuck this I'm going home." he said. Malik pouted.

"Awww but I don't want to leave." he said.

"Then don't." Marik said walking out the door. Malik stood sighing.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." he said rushing after Marik.

"I need to go too. Bye." Mai said.

"Bye." Ryou said.

"See ya, Mai!" Joey said as he appeared. Mai left.

"And where were you?" Seto asked eyeing Joey. The blonde looked at him.

"that's for me to know and you to never find out." he said. Seto glared. Joey smiled innocently, the yawned.

"I'm gonna go home." he said. "See ya when you decide to finally stop working and come home." Joey added before he left. Yugi stretched.

"We should head home to. Gramps is still a bit sick." he said he and Yami left followed by Duke and Tristen. Ryou stood as well.

"I should probably get going as well. It was nice to meet you Bakura." he said smiling.

"hmm. And you. " Bakura said smiling back.

"Bye." Ryou said.

"Bye, Ryou." Seto said.

"Night." Bakura said, he watched as the younger whitette left, "what is he?" he asked.

"We don't know. All we know is the he can read minds. But we haven't figured out what he is yet." Seto answered.

"hmm…" Bakura hummed in answer, "how's Mokie?"

"he's fine…" Seto said.

"so?" Bakura asked.

"Shifter." Seto said. Bakura nodded.

"How have you've been?" Bakura asked.

"Good," Seto answered. Bakura looked at the time.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta get back to the pack." he said standing.

"Night." Seto said.

"Night." Bakura said as he left.

**Me- HalfShifter/HalfWolf!Bakura FTW~! XD**

**Ryou- Review!**

**Bakura- No flames!**

**Me- Bye!**


End file.
